Ultimate Fears
by Masked Revenge
Summary: Ever wonder what the fears of our favorite teen superheroes are? Better than it sounds, I promise!
1. The Device

**Hey, so I just got my wisdom teeth out. And I've been bored for a while so I decided to work on a couple of stories all at once. This one just came to me while I was watching the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

The team all sat in the living room. Ava and Sam sitting on the couch, Peter in the single chair with Danny sitting at his feet. Luke was standing with his back towards the wall. They were all staring at the piece of machinery that sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room. They had gotten in a fight earlier that day with Doc Ock and S.H.E.I.L.D had confiscated what they assumed to be his weapon. A circular device that almost looked like a headband. During the fight, Ock had been boasting about his newest plan. To get into the minds of his enemies, to destroy them from the inside. Of course the teenage heroes had stopped Ock before he could put his plan into action. And now they were all silent. None of them knowing what to say or do. Aunt May had left two days ago to go on another camping trip with her friends, because she had twisted her ankle on the last one. She wouldn't be back for a couple more days.

"Why don't we just see what it does?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. "Are you crazy? It's a machine built by a mad man, for all we know, it could melt your brain like ice cream" Ava answered. "If he even has a brain to melt" Peter whispered. "Well, I can't be the only one who's curious to see what it does!" Sam said, ignoring Peter's comment. Sam stood up and reached out to lift the device up to look at it better, but Luke beat him to it. "Why would you even want to mess around with this thing?" He asked. "Perhaps it is best to leave some things in this world a mystery." Danny said, standing up. "Which is why we should figure out what it does" Sam said again. The room went silent for a minute before Peter spoke. "Maybe we _should_ see what it does." Peter agreed. "What?" Ava yelled. "Think about it. If we knew what this did, we would know what Doctor creepy was after. We would figure out his plan, then we could defeat him more easily." Peter explained.

"I don't know about this." Luke started. "I agree. We should not be toying around with this." Danny replied. "I guess it kind of makes sense. I mean, it wouldn't hurt just to activate it for a little bit." Ava started. "Yes! Come on guys, don't you wanna see what this thing can do?" Sam asked, jumping up and taking it out of Luke's hands. "I still don't think this is such a great idea" Luke said, dropping his hands. "I will not add anymore to the conversation. Just know that the downfall of our wits will come with a price" Danny said. "Thanks for that, fortune cookie" Peter smirked. The whole team was now standing up, surrounding Sam as he fiddled with the mysterious machine.

It was silver. Made of metal. It had three little stones on it, two on the side and one in the front. The stones themselves were black, and the piece itself was a semi-circle. Turning it on it's side, Sam found words that had been engraved on the inside. They weren't English words.

总是害怕. 不要小心. 寻找恐惧. 由心分享

"Um. There's no chance anyone here can read this, is there?" Sam asked, tilting it so his team could see it. Danny said nothing, only took it from Sam's hands and started to read out loud.

"Zǒng shì hàipà. Bùyào xiǎoxīn. Xúnzhǎo kǒngjù. Yóu xīn fēnxiǎng"

"Um. Maybe English this time?" Ava said. Danny rolled his eyes and read it again, this time in a language his friends could understand.

"Always afraid. Never cautious. Finding fears. Shared by hearts." Danny repeated. "What does that mean?" Luke asked. "No idea. Always afraid but never cautious?" Ava repeated to herself. "Sounds like you Sam" Peter snickered. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Why don't you try it first if you're not scared." Sam said, taking the device back from Danny and shoving it in Peter's hands. "We don't even know how it works. How are we supposed to use it?!" Peter asked. "Don't know, but if we can stop a giant octopus man with eight extra arms, then we can figure this out." Sam said. "It looks like a headband." Ava commented. "Wow. Great observation, Ava." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "What I mean is, it looks like you put it on your head." Ava said, taking it out of Peter's hands.

Pausing for only a brief second, Ava placed the device on her own head. The two side gems laid on her temples and the center one on her forehead. All of the sudden, the once black stones where now a bright, pearl white. Ava's eyes were open, but un-seeing. "Ava?" Sam asked, waiting for a response. "Ava?!" Peter repeated, getting worried. "Ava answer us!" Peter yelled, waving a hand in front of her face. "I don't think she can hear us." Luke pointed out. "Whoa, what's happening?!" Peter asked, looking around to see that the living room was disappearing. "Everyone stick together." Danny said, stepping closer to Ava. Aunt May's house was now completely gone. And in it's place was a warehouse. Steel walls with a wooden roof, one door and only a few scattered windows. "Guys, look" Luke whispered.


	2. Ava

The rest of the team looked to where Luke was pointing and they couldn't believe their eyes. There, in front of them was Ava. She was on her knees, hovering over someone else, muttering to herself. "Ava?" Peter said, quietly. He and Luke slowly started walking towards their team mate. Danny decided to stay behind, keeping a hand on Ava's arm. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that the headband that Ava had put on had something to do with it. "Oh my gosh." Peter whispered. Sam stepped towards the scene himself and gasped. There, in front of them was Ava, she was supporting a man's head in her hands. He was in a skin-tight suit, that was all too similar to the White Tiger costume they knew to be Ava's. The man was holding the green tiger amulet that Ava protected.

Peter knew who this man was, Ava had told him before. He just couldn't believe he was watching it happen. "Ava. Ava it's okay. This isn't real!" Peter said, leaning down to touch Ava's shoulder. But when he did, his hand just faded through her body. "Wh-what?!" Peter stuttered. "This whole thing is not real." Danny spoke up. "This is the real Ava, that is just a memory." Danny finished, not moving from his spot next to Ava. "Why are we here?" Luke asked.

"A-ava. I need you t-to do s-something f-for me" A voice came. It was the man. He was talking to the memory of Ava. "No, father. It's okay. You're going to be fine." Ava said as she held her father's hand. "You and I both know that's a lie." Her father said, smiling softly. "Ava. you will do g-great things. I know it." he said, "Keep the amulet safe. You have great power in you, I love you" Her father finished, handing the green amulet to his daughter before closing his eyes for the last time. "I will avenge you, Father." Ava said, standing up while hiding the amulet in her hand. Ava walked forwards, right through Peter and Luke. The team was in shock. They had just witnessed Ava's father dying and Ava hadn't shed a tear.

As their surroundings started to change once more, Peter spoke. "It was like we were watching a memory." He said. "What do we do?" Luke asked, the question hanging in the air. Danny looked towards Ava's face as he noticed that one of the three stones was black again. While Sam, Peter and Luke talked to themselves, trying to figure out what was happening. Danny thought to himself.

What they had just watched was clearly a memory. It had already happened. And it was a memory that had a great impact on Ava as a person. She wouldn't be who she was now if this event hadn't happened. And once the memory had finished, the left stone had turned black once again. He reached up to take the headband off, but it wouldn't budge. Danny's face settled. He had figured it out. "Each stone is a memory." Danny said, interrupting Luke. "What?" Peter asked. "Each of these stones is a memory." Danny repeated as he pointed to the gems on Ava's head. "To release the device from Ava's person, we have to turn all of the stones back to their original color. After the memory ended, this stone lost it's color." Danny finished, pointing to the black stone.

"So we have to watch two more memories before we can take this off of Ava?" Peter said, walking towards their only female team mate. Peter looked into Ava's eyes. She was awake, but not conscious. Her eyes could see in front of her, but she wasn't processing anything. She was an empty shell. They needed to get her back. Without another word being said, the warehouse had vanished completely and a new scene was starting. They were on the Helicarrer, or rather the Hellcarrier. Peter recognized this scene all too well. The Goblin was hovering over him and White Tiger.

"You want to save countless lives? Then it'll cost you just one. Drop White Tiger, and you would stop me." Goblin said, laughing as he flew away. "Do it! You have to stop him." Tiger said, not looking up to face Spider Man. Peter knew how this memory would end, which is why he was shocked when the memory version of himself dropped the memory version of White Tiger. Peter's eyes went wide as White Tiger fell down while his alter ego rushed off to stop Goblin. "You dropped her!?" Sam yelled, no longer paying attention to the memory. "No I didn't! I swear! This isn't real, I never dropped her." Peter said as the scene faded. The middle stone lost it's color.

"Perhaps this is a retelling of a similar memory, but this version has been altered." Danny suggested. "Danny's right! That is what happened, but instead I held onto Tiger and took down the Goblin!" Peter said. "This can't be real" Peter said, more to himself than the others. "Alright, let's think this through." Luke started. "The first memory was a bad one, then the second was a bad one, but twisted." Luke finished. "I mean, in the moment. I think Tiger was actually afraid that I would really drop her." Peter said. "That's it!" Sam yelled, surprising Peter and Luke. "Fear. What did it say on the side of this thing?" Sam asked. "Always afraid. Never cautious." Luke said. "Finding fears" Danny added. "Shared by hearts." Peter finished. "Finding fears. Maybe the stones are a different kind of memory each time." Sam said. "Like, the first one was a bad memory, then this one was a fear." Sam said.

"That's-actually really smart." Peter said, thinking about what was just said. "And it makes sense" Luke added. "Well, then. What's the last one going to be?" Peter wondered out loud. As the scene changed, each of the boys looked back to Ava. A glossy look still stuck on her face. The last scene was of the team, all standing in the Helicarrer together. Each wearing their superhero outfits, but without the coverage on their faces.

"I knew I should've stayed as a solo act. What good is a team besides messing everything up and ruining my life?!" Peter yelled. "I'm surprised your life isn't already messed up. You're the worst leader I've ever met." Luke yelled back. "You're all worthless and a waist of my time. I can't believe I ever stayed with you all that long!" Danny replied. "I bet suffocating in space is better than this! I'm out." Sam said, walking away from the group. "Me too. Can't believe I was ever friends with you guys." Luke said. "Rest assure I will not be coming back to this disgusting place." Danny said, also walking out. "You should leave too, Ava. I don't want to look at any of your ugly faces ever again." Peter said, leaving Ava alone.

The scene ended and the boys were speechless. "That obviously wasn't a memory." Peter commented. They all watched as their surroundings slowly returned back into Aunt May's living room. Danny looked up to see the last of the stones color change back to black. "The first stone is a haunting past." Danny said, looking into Ava's eyes. "The second stone is a momentary fear. And the third stone is fear for the future." Danny finished. No one spoke as Ava's eyes slowly closed, then opened again. "Wha-what happened?" Ava asked, holding a hand up to her head. Her fingers felt the device on her head and the events from before came flooding in. "Did you guys find out what this does?" Ava asked, taking it off her head. "Um. Yeah. We did." Peter answered, hesitantly.

"Well? What does it do?" Ava asked. Danny gently took the device out of Ava's hands as Peter sat down on the couch and motioned for Ava to sit next to him. "Well, when you put it on your head. You sort of lost consciousness, but your eyes were still open. And then the living room disappeared and we had to watch your fears." Peter said. "What?!" Ava asked, raising her voice a bit. "Not all of them. You see, this thing has three stones on it and each stone is a different kind of fear." Luke explained. "The first one is a fear you've had in your past. And the second one is kind of like a momentary fear you had." Sam started. "And the third is kind of like a fear you have for the future." Peter finished.

"Oh. Well then, what did you guys see?" Ava asked, almost cautiously. "We-we saw you and your father." Peter said, gently. "Okay." Ava said, knowing what he meant but encouraging them to go on. "The second one was when we were on the Hellcarrier with the Goblin, you were afraid I was going to drop you" Peter continued. "And the last one was us fighting, then leaving the team." Danny finished. "Ava, we will always be a team. We might get on each other's nerves, but we will never leave you alone." Peter assured her. Ava smiled sadly and looked down at the device that had been set back on the coffee table.

"So, what do we do now? We can't destroy it..." Ava started. "Maybe we could use it." Luke spoke. "What do you mean?" Peter asked. "I mean, if we all know each other's fears then we can help each other become stronger." Luke said. "I guess." Peter said. "The only way for a team to fight as one is to also have a one track mind." Danny said. "It makes sense." Sam agreed. "Alright, but none of this gets out to Fury" Peter said, picking up the device. "I guess the question is who goes next." Ava said. "Well, since it was his idea. I think Luke should go next." Peter said. "It _was_ your idea" Sam said, shrugging. Luke just rolled his eyes and took the device from Peter's hands. He looked it over one last time before slowly placing it on his head, similar to how Ava had done it.

The stones changed from black to a bright yellow. And the living room started to fade again.


	3. Luke

_The stones changed from black to a bright yellow. And the living room started to fade again._

When the team looked around themselves, all they saw were crates and boxes left and right. "Whoa, it's like a hologram." Ava said, putting her hand through one of the crates. Peter looked forwards to see three chairs, with people sitting in them. "Hey, that looks like-" A bump from above cut Peter off as the team turned their heads towards the three passengers. "Mom, Dad. What's happening?" The youngest asked. The team didn't have to say a word to know that this was Luke. "Amanda, there's no time left. Get our precious _cargo_ out of here!" Luke's Dad yelled. His mother quickly got up and grabbed a vile of blue liquid before leading Luke away.

Peter and Sam payed no attention to how their team mate and his mother just ran through them. Ava on the other hand was stunned. She looked around until her eyes stopped at Luke. His eyes were blank. No sign of consciousness, but they were open. "Is this what I looked like?" Ava asked, watching as Danny made his way to Luke. Danny linked arms with his closest friend and answered. "Yes." "Shesh. Sorry for the nightmares guys!" Ava joked. It eased the tension a little bit, but that moment ended when an explosion went off from the top of the plain. "Who are they!?" Sam asked. "Zodiac" Peter answered with a growl. The team watched as the leader walked up to the pilot and spoke. "Doctor Cage. Are you going to play nice, or does this need to get messy?" He asked, holding a gun up to show that he had the power.

"What's happening?" Luke asked. "I'm sorry we put you in this position, baby. But you need to take this now, it'll protect you" Luke's mom said as she placed her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Protect me from what?!" Luke asked. "Drink it" came the answer. It didn't answer Luke's question, but he obeyed anyway. The team watched as Luke's mom walked to the side of the plain and opened the hatch. Their jaws were open wide as Luke's mom let out one last sentence. "We love you sweetie." Before she let go of his arm, and he plunged into the water below.

The memory started to fade, and the team was speechless. "Not much of a goodbye." Sam commented. Peter let out a tiered sigh, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment. His entire team seemed like they trusted each other enough to let them see into their personal lives. He looked around to see Ava watching in awe as the room changed scenes. Sam wasn't doing much of anything other than standing with his arms crossed, waiting. And Danny was holding Luke's arm as if he would disappear forever if he let go. Peter didn't know if he had that kind of trust in him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound that he could never forget. A voice. Coming from the kid just like him. Bullied for his brain. The one villain that he could relate to on a personal level. Alex. Peter very well remembered this encounter. It was the moment that both he and Luke realized that Luke was in fact not impenetrable.

"I'll deal with you later. Now, I'm gonna take my meds and go!" Rhino yelled. Just as Peter had guessed, it was him and Power Man in front of the Rhino, the two superheros on a bridge. The Rhino started running off as a S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft landed. Spider Man used his webs to slowly lower himself and Power Man down to the ground as some S.H.E.I.L.D workers helped his team member onto a gurney. The team all looked at Peter as if to ask if this really happened. Peter only nodded as he looked back at the memory. Peter remembered that Ava's momentary fear had been altered, so what was Luke's fear going to be? Peter watched as the memory played to reveal Agent Coulson walking towards the two. "Luke, I'm afraid the Rhino's horn has done damage to your leg that prevents us from helping. Your skin is no longer impenetrable and we can't let you go on any more missions" Coulson said with a straight face. Then the memory ended, changing the scene.

"Whoa." Ava said. "He's worried about not being invulnerable?" Sam asked. "No, he thinks that's his only superhero trait." Peter answered. "And he's afraid that if that ability disappears, he'll be useless." Danny finished, tightening his grip on his friend's arm. "Okay. That wasn't too bad..." Ava said as the scene changed to a sight that shocked the team. Luke was wearing his suit, but his glasses were tossed, broken on the ground beside him. The real team was staring at the fake team as they all were fighting against an unknown enemy. Power Man was fighting a villain that they hadn't seen before and hoped they never would. "Guys! I can't do it!" Power Man yelled to his team. "Keep fighting! Their getting tired." Spider Man said before punching his opponent in the face, knocking him out. White Tiger swung her foot out and tripped her opponent. Nova and Iron Fist were both taking out their enemies, but Power Man just couldn't defeat his villain. "He's not strong enough." Sam said, eyes glued to the fight.

"I can't do it!" Power Man yelled. "Of course you can't, you'll never be strong enough to keep up with us!" Nova yelled. "You've always been slow, but this just proves it." White Tiger said, walking away. "You'll never be strong enough for this team." Nova said, following White Tiger. Spider Man started to also walk in the same direction. "I can't believe you actually thought you were strong enough." Spider Man said, punching out Power Man's opponent for him. Iron Fist walked up to Power Man and said one word that obviously broke Power Man's walls. "Disappointment."

The holograms disappeared while Aunt May's living room reappeared. Danny looked up to Luke to see his eyes opening, and all the stones black again. Danny quickly removed the device from Luke's head and set it on the table in front of him, then walked back to Luke. "That felt weird." Luke said, slightly chuckling. He looked around to see the sad faces of his team mates. "What? What'd you guys see?" Luke asked. "We..saw your family, the plane crash." Peter started. "Okay. Go on." Luke encouraged. "Then it was the battle with the Rhino, you were afraid that you wouldn't be invulnerable and you wouldn't be any use to us anymore." Ava continued. "Yeah, I've always thought my strength was the only thing keeping me here with you guys." Luke explained, looking down at the floor. "Luke, you know that would never happen. Even if you did lose your strength, you'd still be our friend and teammate." Ava said. "Yeah, you could be like an undercover spy!" peter yelled. Ava slapped his arm to quiet him while Danny turned his head towards his friend.

"Remember when we first met? I said 'Your strength is beyond anything I have ever seen.'" Danny said, smiling. Luke chuckled, "Yeah, then I said 'That's 'cause I'm the strongest man alive.'" Ava, Sam and Peter went silent. Of course they knew Luke and Danny had known each other before the team got together, but the two never talked about it. "I said that because it was true. And by the way..." Danny paused, "I didn't even know you had super strength when I said that." Luke laughed out loud at this. Of course when Danny had told him he was stronger than anything he had ever seen, he suspected it was because he saw him using his super strength, but he hadn't.

"I was talking about you, not your powers." Danny finished. "Thanks, Danny." Luke said. "So...who goes next?" Sam asked, picking up the device. "i think you should, since you're so eager." Peter said, smiling. Sam's smile faltered a bit, but then it returned, along with a glint in his eyes. "I accept the challenge!" Sam said, lifting the headband to his forehead. Once it was on, Sam's eyes, as expected, glossed over and lost all color. The stones slowly drifted into a soft blue, and the living room started to fade again.


	4. Sam

_The stones slowly drifted into a soft blue, and the living room started to fade again._

As the living room started to fade away again, Ava, Luke and Peter started to step forward, trying to figure out where they were. While Danny stayed behind and hooked his arm around Sam, just like he had done before with Luke and Ava. As they watched the living room vanish, Luke had a thought. "Is this considered an invasion of privacy?" Peter was the first to answer. "Not necessarily. Obviously we have permission, and, like you said before, it can help us help each other later in the future." Luke nodded as the scene finished. A house. That was the first thing they noticed, and they were inside. The second thing they noticed was fire. The house was on fire, and there were people still near. They had to stop themselves from trying to save them, remembering that this was just a memory. "Why is this one of Sam's memories?" Ava asked out loud. The rest of the team stayed quiet as they watched the scene play out in front of them.

"Lizzy!? Liz! Elizabeth!" A boy yelled. He had black, messy hair and olive green eyes. He didn't look any older than fourteen, and he was worried. "I'm over here!" A girls voice yelled, followed by a cough. The boy took off in the other direction, and the team watched as the boy found a younger girl. She looked no younger than ten, and had long, black curls and piercing green eyes. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, I found you. It's okay, I got you." the boy said, hugging the girl while he looked around himself. "Hey, that boy kinda looks like...Sam." Luke said. "Come on!" The boy said, as he flung himself and the girl forward. "Wait, Sammy! I left Billy in there!" Elizabeth yelled. Sam looked back at his little sister and his eyes widened. "Get outside, I'll get him." Sam answered, shoving Elizabeth towards the door. "What is he doing!?" Luke yelled. Everyone watched as Sam ran back to an empty room and came back out with a small, warn out teddy bear. The team watched as the young boy maneuvered through the fire, and outside.

"What about Mama and Papa, did they get out?" Elizabeth asked as Sam handed her the bear. "I-I don't know" the boy said, his voice cracking. "Sammy, what if-what if they didn't?" Elizabeth asked, looking up. The team's eyes went wide. That was their Sam. He was only fourteen, and he had lost his parents. But of course they all lost their parents at an age all too young. Peter found one thing that didn't seem right. The house was on fire, but no firemen. No police officers. Not even a crowd of bystanders. They were out in the middle of nowhere. And if Peter had to guess, they were somewhere in the country. The house slowly started to crumble down, but no sign of any other people getting out.

The two kids watched as their childhood home collapsed, Elizabeth buried her head in her older brother's shirt, not wanting to see any more of it. Sam just watched with sad, blank eyes. Tears leaving their marks on his face. "What d-do we do n-now" Elizabeth sniffed. Sam didn't answer for a few seconds, he looked down at the little girl burying her face in his shirt and sighed. "Do you remember what Mama did when Papa got Scarlet Fever a couple months ago?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but it's too far to walk." Elizabeth replied. The team was a bit confused, what was too far to walk to? "It's the best shot we have. I'm sure Aunt Angelica will be okay with us staying for a little while." Sam said, then the scene ended.

"Oh my gosh." Ava breathed. "Did that just happen?" Luke asked, looking to his best friend. "I believe we all have haunting pasts that we would rather not re-live, but trust is a stronger bond than fear." Danny answered, looking up to see one of three stones already black again. As the scene changed again, Ava spoke. "But do we all have haunting pasts?" she asked. "We cannot be sure at this time, but from what I have already seen of you, Sam and Luke. And what I know from Peter, I can trust that we all have lost a loved one." Danny answered. The rest of the team remained silent, as they watched the scene change. Peter had to organize his thoughts real quick. Ava had lost her father, she was scared he would drop her and she's afraid they won't be friends in the future. Luke had seen the plane holding his parents blow up, he was afraid he would be let go from the team and he feared that he'd be rejected because he wasn't strong enough. Sam had lost his parents in a fire and lived with his Aunt. Maybe they had a few more things in common then they originally thought. "Um, where are we?" Luke asked, breaking Peter out of his thoughts. "Outer space." Peter answered, looking around. He knew exactly what was about to happen. This moment was one that scared him at the time. When he had seen Sam's body out in space, not moving, his heart stopped. He had been so scared that he had lost a teammate. Apparently, this was also a memory that scared Sam, too.

The team watched, wide-eyed as Nova flew out into space and looked as if he was having a race with purple beam of light. "What's that?!" Ava asked, her voice raised a bit. "That is the laser that almost took out Earth where it stood." Peter answered as if it were obvious. "Sam flew out and stopped if from reaching anything." Peter continued as the memory showed proof of what he was saying. Nova did indeed stop the laser, and pushed it back into the cannon it came out of. But over used his own energy in the process. The team watched as Nova's speed started to decrease until he stopped moving. A ship in the distance stopped beside him, but then kept moving forward. "No. Guys." Nova whispered. "He was afraid we would leave him?" Peter asked himself. "How come you know all of this stuff?" Luke asked as he watched the second gem turn from blue to black.

"I don't know. I guess I just get around a lot." Peter shrugged. "I've been on a lot of adventures with all of you. Some of them as a team, and some of them one-on-one." Peter finished. "I'm starting to notice a pattern here." Ava said slowly. "What is it?" Luke asked. "Well, my past fear was when my Dad was hurt. When I lost him, that was when the fear came true." Ava started, "And Luke, your fear was on that plane. And when you fell into the water, that fear also came true. Sam's fear was when his parents didn't get out of the fire in time. He was afraid of losing his family. I think we all have a past fear that revolves around our families." Ava concluded. "Wow. That actually makes a lot of sense." Peter said. "But if that is true, then do all of our other fears have a similar meaning?" Danny asked from behind.

"I don't know. Obviously we all have a fear of losing our family..." Peter paused. "Actually, we don't know if that's one hundred percent true right now. We haven't seen Danny's fears yet." Peter realized. Ava and Luke looked back to see Danny watching over Sam as he spoke. "I can assure you, my friends, we all have a fear of losing loved ones." Danny said. "Alright then, I guess we all have similar fears. We're all afraid of losing someone close to us." Peter finished. "Right, and all of our current, most recent fears are all about being abandoned or forgotten." Ava continued. "Then what would the last fear be?" Peter asked as the last image finished.

The holographic team was standing in the training room while Nova was floating in the air. Machines started up and began shooting at the team as each teen dodged the shots. It looked like a normal training exercise, but by now, they all knew better. A few more seconds went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening, until one of Nova's beams hit Power Man in the back. "Yo! What was that for?" Power Man yelled. "Oops. My bad." Nova said sarcastically. They continued fighting until another blast hit White Tiger "Hey! Watch it, Bucket Head!" Tiger screamed as she dodged a flying net. "I'm _so_ sorry." Nova said, smiling. "What's going on?" Luke asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the entire mood of the fight changed. Instead of the team fighting the S.H.E.I.L.D bots, they were fighting Nova. "You guys underestimated the power of my energy!" Nova screamed as he shot a blast towards Spider Man. No other words were said until one lonely blast of energy hit White Tiger in the back, and she went down. "One down, three to go." Nova smirked. "You guys always dismiss my ideas and opinions. You're always treating me like trash and I'm sick of it!" Nova yelled as he sent out three more blasts. All three hit their targets. Then the scene ceased to exist. "He's afraid of killing us?" Luke asked.

Aunt May's living room came back into view and Danny reached up to remove the once blue headband off of Sam's head, keeping it in his hands. "So? Tell me what you saw." Sam immediately requested. "We saw your old house and the fire." Ava started. "Oh. I-I didn't-you weren't supposed to see that." Sam said, looking down at the floor. "If you like, we promise to never bring it up again." Danny promised. "Yeah, thanks." Sam smiled. "So...what else?" Sam asked. "Remember the last time you teamed up with the Guardians?" Peter asked. "Oh, yeah. The laser." Sam replied, telling Peter he didn't need to continue. "The last one was weird." Luke commented. "I think I can explain. I'm pretty sure I know what you're talking about." Sam answered, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. "Ever since I inherited the Nova tittle I've always been afraid of losing control and not being able to stop myself. Ending up in killing the people I care about." Sam explained, the sad smirk never leaving.

"I understand. And I can tell you from experience that you don't need to be afraid." Ava said, smiling back. Sam nodded, acknowledging the fact that Ava had actually lost control more than once before, so he knew he could trust what she was saying. "Thanks." Sam said, followed by another sentence. "So who's up next. We've got Web-for-brains on our left, and Fortune Cookie on our right." Sam exclaimed, raising his voice as if he were a game show host. Peter looked over to Danny who was slightly smiling at Sam's antics. "I will go, if it is okay with you Peter." Danny volunteered. "Only if you want to." Peter replied. Danny silently nodded as he lifted the headband to his forehead without another word.

The team watched as the stones shifted into a dark green color as the living room around them started to disappear.


	5. Danny

_The team watched as the stones shifted into a dark green color as the living room around them started to disappear._

Just as expected, the living room started to disappear as well as Danny's eyes fading out of color. The team knew for a fact that Danny had come from an outside world. A place that didn't have modern technology with monks and strange creatures. Truth be told, they had no idea what to expect. Besides Peter, none of them had even seen a picture of the mythical kingdom. With nothing to say, the team watched as the couches and picture frames faded from view and were replaced with snowy mountaintops. "Grab my hand!" A voice yelled. A woman was reaching out, behind her was a building hiding in the fog. "Take my hand, Daniel!" The woman sounded as if she were in a rush. The boy in question was a little further back, but he was running. The team's eyes went wide as they watched what was chasing the boy.

A pack of wolves, at least five of them. Snow white, with grey lines making patterns on their backs and tails. They were chasing the little boy, no older than six or seven. Even at such a young age, this boy resembled Danny much too well. He had dirty blonde hair that ran down to his ears, bright green eyes and a good build for his age. His short sleeve T-shirt did nothing to hide the muscles the young boy sported. "That's Danny alright" Peter started. "He's the only guy I know that can wear short sleeves in freezing temperatures." Peter finished with a chuckle. The team watched in amazement as the young boy, now known as Danny, out ran the wolves, until he tripped. Getting a face-full of snow, Danny quickly looked back to see the wolves gaining speed. Danny buried his head in his arms, waiting for the feeling of claws on flesh, but it never came. Instead, he heard his mother's voice. She picked him up and ran as fast as she could back to the entrance of the kingdom.

She dropped him, unceremoniously onto the cold earth and spoke to him quickly. "You have to listen to me. Okay, these people are not like the people at home. They'll tell you what to do and how to do it. You have to listen to them, they'll protect you. Now GO!" The woman yelled, pushing Danny farther away from her. Danny pushed up to his feet and rushed to the nearest tree. The team quickly looked away as they didn't want to watch the scene in front of them. The scene ended quickly with Danny falling to his knees with tears in his eyes. Sam looked back to see that one of the stones had already turned back to the original color. "Wow, I can't believe I never knew about that." Luke said, quietly. "That was the most violent memory we've seen so far." Peter said, tears starting to sting his eyes. "It's safe to say that we've all lost our parents, at one point or another." Sam said, softly. Ava looked back to see Danny still standing where he was. No one holding onto his arm, reassuring him that he wasn't alone on this trip to memory lane.

As the next scene started up, Ava thought of something. "Danny isn't from here." She said. "You're just figuring this out now?" Sam asked, mockingly. "No, Buckethead. I mean he's different. We're all different in our own way, but we all came from a place found on a map. Danny didn't. Isn't that weird?" Ava asked. She knew better than to question Danny's background, but so much of it was a mystery. "Weird isn't the right word. It's...unique. Personally, I think K'un L'un is way too cold and the monks there don't really talk much. It explains a lot about why Danny acts the way he does, though" Peter said. "Wait, back up. You've been to K'un L'un?" Luke asked. "Once, and it was because I had to make sure Danny didn't leave the team." Peter explained. Somehow his explanation had created more questions instead of answering them.

"I'll explain later" Peter finished as the next scene started showing. It was Danny and Spider Man. They were standing next to a fire, and Danny wasn't wearing his normal attire. "Worse, if I don't, Scorpion is next in line. K'un L'un would fall under his rule. He has turned greedy and self-centered and-ah!" Danny fell to his knees as Spider Man caught him. Ava was watching the scene with wide eyes, Luke looked towards Peter to confirm that this was real. Peter nodded. Sam didn't have any emotion on his face, he was just watching the scene play out. "Danny! What's wrong?" Spider Man asked, alarm lacing his voice. "Don't know, I cannot see. It's all dark. Spider Man, I'm blind." Danny said, lifting his head to show his grey eyes. The state of his eyes then were similar to the state of his eyes now. Both unseeing and lacking color.

"You're blind. Wow. I guess that makes you useless then, huh." Spider Man said, standing up. The team didn't need Peter's confirmation to know that this was when the memory was being altered. They knew their leader and friend would never be mean to them, not like this. "Just because I cannot see does not mean I cannot fight." Danny said, stumbling as he stood. His fist glowing with anger and betrayal. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" Spider Man said, getting into a fighting stance. The two teens stood silently for a few seconds before they charged at each other with full force. The image ended right before they made contact with each other.

"He was afraid I would leave him?" Peter asked himself. "Explanation. Now." Ava demanded as the last scene started up. "Where do I start? We were training on the Brooklyn Bridge when this ninja guy attacked us. After I totally beat his butt, Danny leaves with this short-staff in a limo. I followed him to a plane where I then figured out that Danny here is loaded." Peter paused for affect. "Then when we made it to K'un L'un Danny lost his sight and I had to compete in Danny's place in this race for the throne. When it was over, the short-staff told Danny he could have one more year to stay with us." Peter finished as the last scene started, ignoring the confused looks his team mates were giving him.

"But, Master. You said K'un L'un could benefit from the outside world. I still have so much to learn" Danny said, talking to an old man who he had called Master. "I know what I said. But I also said one year. Your time is up Daniel. You must come back home." The man said. "But New York is my home." Danny protested. "K'un L'un is your home. You will continue your training with the elders as King." The man said as he walked off. Two large men came and lifted a robe onto Danny's back. The team watched as the two larger men slowly shoved Danny into the limo and drove off. The last stone faded back into black and the living room was once again visible.

Danny opened his eyes to his team mates staring at him. He lifted his hands and removed the device from his head. "I can tell by the looks on your faces that my memories were not pleasant." Danny said, trying to ease the tension. It worked, but only for a second. "Tell me what you saw." Danny urged. "We saw you and a woman being chased by a pack of wolves." Ava said, her voice so small it almost wasn't heard. "That woman was my mother. She sacrificed herself for me. That I will never forget." Danny said. "When we went to K'un L'un, you were afraid I would abandon you after you lost your sight." Peter continued. "Yes. While I did have faith you in, Peter. I-how do you say-have trust issues." Danny smirked. This made the team smile. It always was amusing when their outsider team mate used terms he had never heard before.

"The last one was weird. You're afraid of becoming King?" Sam asked. "No. I am afraid of having to leave when I become King. It does not make a lot of sense, but I am the next in line for the throne of K'un L'un. My Sensei gave me one more year to stay, but when that time is up..." Danny stopped. He couldn't even imagine never seeing his team again. They had been through too much together to just have it all fall apart. "Well, I guess we'll just have to stow away then" Peter joked. A comfortable silence followed before Sam couldn't take it any longer. "You're the last one Pete. You gotta do it." Sam said as he shoved the device in Peter's hands.

Peter looked down at the little machine in his arms as his mind raced. This was happening too fast. He couldn't do this. "I can't do this." Peter said, still holding onto the device. "What do you mean?" Ava asked, stepping closer to the teen. "I-I don't know if I can do this. You're all so trusting to let each other see into your past and watch your fears, but I don't know if I can do it." Peter said, quietly. "No one's forcing you. If you really don't want to, we won't push it." Ava comforted. "You do not need to follow through with this to prove you trust us." Danny added. "We won't judge either way" Luke finished. Peter looked up at his friends, then back down at the object. His friends would tell him that they still trusted him, even if he didn't prove he trusted them. Between his own thoughts and the pleading face Sam was giving, Peter had made up his mind. "I'll do it. I trust you guys." Peter smiled.

His team smiled in return as they watched the black stones shift to a bright red.


	6. Authors Note

Yeah, sorry. This isn't a chapter, but it is something you might want to read.

I got really board earlier, so I've already completed Peter's chapter. And I'm in the process of completing a seventh chapter. I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for another chapter of like the Aftermath or even any ideas for another story just comment or PM me and I'll do my best to answer all of them.

I will also be posting a lists of the episodes I used.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Peter

_His team smiled in return as they watched the black stones shift to a bright red._

Just as it had time and time again, the living room disappeared only to be replaced with a dark ally way and a voice. "Please, I have a wife...and a son" The voice said. It was a man, he sounded scared. "Do I look like I give a shit?" another voice followed. This one was also a man, but he sounded younger, more aggressive. The team could see the man who just spoke holding a gun in the air, pointing it at another man. This man was a bit older than the first guy, but thanks to the countless photos in Aunt May's house, they knew exactly who this man was. They also knew what memory this was. It was the day Uncle Ben was shot. The team continued to watch, eyes glued to the image in front of them, even though they knew what was going to happen.

"Please, I promise I won't call the police. Just let me pass." Uncle Ben pleaded. "Don't give me that. I don't care if you call the cops or not" The man said. "Uncle Ben?" Another voice called out. The team recognized this voice, it was their friend and leader. The one and only Peter Parker. "That your _son_ " The man said, smiling. "Let's wait for him, then shall we." "Uncle Ben? Where'd you go?" Peter asked, walking up to the ally way. The team gasped as they watched the man with the gun grab Peter's arm, forcing him into a head lock. Peter looked shocked for half a second, then regained his composure. Peter tried to use his legs to kick behind him, but the man dodged every attack. The man raised his other hand and hit Peter in the head with the handle of his gun, disorienting the teen.

"I don't like lairs, Benjamin." The man said, lifting Peter a bit higher so that he could see what was about to happen. The man lifted his hand once more and aimed his gun at Uncle Ben. "NO!" Peter struggled as the man's fingers started to curl in on the trigger. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. The team watched as a bang pierced the air, Uncle Ben dropped to the ground and Peter stopped struggling. The man smirked as he dropped his arm to his side and his hold on Peter loosened. As if Peter was dead to the world, he sprung to life. Kicking the man's legs out from under him, Peter kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face multiple times. Once the man's nose was bleeding, Peter had let him run off. Peter's head turned around so fast it made the team dizzy. Peter rushed to the body on the ground and dropped to his knees.

"No, no, no." Peter whispered. Peter let the tears lining his eyes fall as he took Ben's cold hand into his. The team was speechless as they watched the scene end. "Oh my gosh" Ava muttered. "When Kraven was hunting me, Peter had told me that he had cornered the guy that killed Ben. He explained that instead of hurting the man, he tied the man up and left him for the police." Ava softly explained. "I don't know how he did it. He had the chance for revenge, but he didn't take it." Ava finished. "Peter has many qualities that we will never understand. His ability to see past the surface and make rational decisions under pressure are just two of those traits." Danny explained. "He was afraid to show us this memory. We have to make sure he knows we would never judge him or reject him." Luke said as the second scene started.

The team's eyes slowly widened as they realized what they were seeing was them. Well, a goblin version of them. They were all surrounding Spider Man, talking to him with the Goblin far in the distance. "Fury! What ever your ETA is, you're already too late." Spider Man yelled into his communicator, before a blast from Goblin-Nova destroyed it. "Ah! That hurt! Like really hurt" Spider Man commented. "Sorry, bug. No outsiders." Goblin-Nova answered. "Team only" Goblin-Power Man finished. "We rise as one. We fall as one." Goblin-Iron Fist responded. The team was now officially creeped out. Had they really done this to their friend? "No more blasting. A-And you! Stop being all 'Evil Zen' It's weird." Spider Man ordered. "There's nothing zen about me, now" Goblin-Iron Fist answered before the Goblin team attacked.

Spider Man dodged every attack and rolled towards the Goblin. He punched at the villain, but every hit was blocked. "Change. Them. Back. Now!" Spider Man yelled. The Goblin lifted Spider Man into the air and punched him back. "Change them back? Ahah. No, my dear bug. I'm changing every living soul in this city, and I want you front and center for the big event." The Goblin answered. Out of no where, a blast shot Spider Man in the back, projecting him forward and off the side of the ship. Spider Man shot some web up to the Hellcarrier and caught himself in mid-air. He swung to the side and into the city. "Where are you going, Spider?" Goblin-Nova yelled. "I think your rent-a-ruin needs a tune-up!" Spider Man yelled back. "And I need some back-up. Fast" Spider Man said to himself, jumping off the building he had landed on.

The Goblin walked forward. "Go. Hunt. Bring him to me. I want him to witness my ultimate victory" The Goblin team jumped down from off the ship and into the city, following Spider Man. "Fury, can you hear me? Need your eye-patch and your agents here, pronto. My team's gone all Goblin-y. I don't think I can do this by myself. Fury? Fury!" Spider Man yelled, before turning around just in time to see Goblin-Iron Fist slam his hands into the water tower he was sitting on. "Watch it with the water. You might rust your iron fist." Spider Man joked. Goblin-Nova flew in Spider Man's way and spoke. "When are you going to learn that you stink as a solo act?" "When are you gonna go get a smog check?" Spider Man replied. The team watching slightly chuckled, despite the situation, Spider Man could still make a quick comeback.

Goblin-Power Man grabbed Spider Man from behind and flung him into Goblin-White Tiger. Spider Man dropped to the ground and commented "Ugh. Un-fun." The Goblin team circled him as Goblin-Power Man spoke. "Thought your loyalty was to this team." "You need Goblin to help you see straight. Spider sell-out" Goblin-White Tiger added. "The world Goblin offers us is magnificent. Join us!" Goblin-Iron Fist yelled. "It won't hurt. Much." Goblin-Nova smiled. The goblin team attacked as Spider Man dodged each swing. "Enough with the creepy-creepy." He said as he swung to another building. Spider Man dodged two blasts from Goblin-Nova and said to himself "Whoa, okay. Evil new abilities. Twisted new personalities." Spider Man paused to jump from an attack from Goblin-Iron Fist. He kicked Goblin-Power Man back, but then saved him from falling off the edge of the building. "Same old friend bodies. How can I save them without hurting them?" Spider Man asked himself. Goblin-White Tiger jumped up and said "You're only delaying the inevitable." Goblin-Iron Fist added "It is human nature to fight against change." "But it's gonna happen one way or another, crawler" Goblin-Nova finished before shooting a blast at Spider Man.

Goblin-Power Man faced Spider Man while saying "Imagine what you could do with limitless power." "Could I make you stop talking like Goblins. _That_ might be worth it." Spider Man commented. Goblin-Power Man growled before throwing his fists to hit Spider Man. Spider Man caught himself and started to escape, but Goblin-White Tiger chased him and caught up. She jumped into the air and landed on Spider Man. Goblin-Nova shot another blast that hit Spider Man in the back, knocking him down. "Admit it, Webs. You're a failure. If you'd been more like Goblin all along, you could've saved Aunt May the pain of all your lies."

The real Sam's eyes practically popped out of his head when he heard this. There was no way he had really said that. It couldn't be true. They continued watching as Goblin-White Tiger slashed her claws towards the wall-crawler, leading him into Goblin-Power Man who then hit him into Goblin-Iron Fist who punched Spider Man into a building structure. "Perhaps even saved us, your team. Your responsibility." Goblin-Iron Fist said. The real Danny looked over to Peter, noticing that in his unconscious-conscious state, he was crying. Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks as the scene kept playing. "Another one of your numerous failures." Goblin-Iron Fist finished. Goblin-Power Man jumped up into the air while saying the one sentence that broke all walls. "You might have even saved your Uncle Ben."  
The scene ended.

The team, Peter included, all had tears in their eyes. No words were said, only looks were given. No words could describe what the team was feeling right now. A feeling of depression, along with betrayal and anger. Anger at the Goblin for doing this to them. Anger at Peter for never telling them about this. And anger at themselves for not being able to control it. For hurting their team mate and friend. The last scene started and the team was afraid of what was going to be shown. It was Spider Man and Aunt May walking through the halls of the detention center. They walked past a cell holding the one and only Doc Ock. "Shame you didn't listen to me, Spider Man. You're Aunt May could've been protected." Doc Ock commented as they walked by. This made the two stop in their tracks before Aunt May said "Don't let him bother you" Spider Man payed no attention. "Excuse me, I've got this. Knock it off, Ock. When I first met you, you scared me. But I've come a long way since then. Instead of hiding, I hunted you down. You didn't count on that, did you?" Spider Man asked.

"Oh, that's exactly what I counted on. You didn't think my armor was insulated from electric shock?" Ock asked, smiling as he pressed a button on his suit. This caused an explosion and smoke to fly everywhere. The team flinched even when they were just watching. "May!" Spider Man yelled. The smoke cleared to reveal Ock holding May in the air. "Thank you for assembling my superior sinister six for me Spider Man. This was entirely a setup to bring us all together inside the Triskelion. You and your little friends played your parts perfectly." Ock explained. Spider Man lunged at the villain, but the remaining Sinister Six held him back "Leave her alone!"

"I've done my research. I know all about your Uncle Ben. May Parker is the only family you have left and I am going to make you an orphan once and for all." Ock said as Spider Man was forced to his knees. "I warned your nephew of the consequences, this is on his head." Ock said to May. One of his arms lifted up with electricity running though it. "Do not worry. It will hurt him far more than it hurts you." Ock said, smiling. "Stop! Please!" Spider Man yelled. "You had your chance, Parker." Ock replied. "I'll do anything" Spider Man pleaded. This made Ock pause and think. "Anything?" He asked, holding up a small vile of blue liquid.

"Aren't you a big believer in second chances? Then perhaps I can give you one. I spent so much time trying to replicate your powers, yet only recently it occurred to me that I might be able to just the opposite. Inject yourself with this serum and your powers will be gone. You'll go from being the ultimate Spider Man to regular old Peter Parker. Your days playing teenage hero will be over, but you will have saved your Aunt. I'd advise against making another poor decision." Ock finished. "Don't worry about me, Peter. The world needs Spider Man, don't do it." Aunt May yelled. "But I do worry about you, Aunt May. I've already lost Uncle Ben, he said with great power comes great responsibility. And here, now, the responsible thing to do is to stop being Spider Man." Spider Man replied before he slowly let the gun reach his chest. Spider Man stepped back, grunting in pain, as a blue light surrounded him. "M-my powers. I-I think they're gone." Spider Man said before an arm came up and punched him back.

"Yes. It appears they are. No spider sense. Hahaha. Nor spider strength." Ock added as his arms came up and grabbed Spider Man by his shoulders. "And I will take care of these." Ock said as his arms crushed Spider Man's web shooters. "Spider Man. No more!" Ock said as his real hand came up to Spider Man's head and ripped off his mask. Throwing him into a shield detention center, Peter's body made contact with the hard floor as Ock smiled.

Then the scene ended.


	8. Aftermath

_Then the scene ended._

The team looked towards Peter with wet eyes and noticed how the little stones were all black, but Peter's eyes were still bland. Danny walked up to the teen and raised his hands up to remove the headband. When his fingers made contact with the device, it emitted a low buzzing sound. Peter's eyes slowly gained their color again and he blinked. "Danny? What-AH!" Peter yelled as his hands quickly shot up to his head and he threw the device on the ground. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, feeling a bit alarmed. Peter didn't answer, looking down at the small burns on his hands. "It felt like it was on fire." Peter muttered. Danny looked down at the little device on the ground and gave a confused look.

He slowly leaned down to pick it up, but before he could do anything to it, it melted. Sinking into the floor as a disfigured pool of silver liquid. "What just happened?" Luke asked out loud. "Ugh. Did anyone get a headache afterwards?" Peter asked, holding his head in pain. The rest of the team looked around with confused and concerned looks. None of them had experienced headaches or any kind of pain afterwards. "Ugh, anyway. What did you guys see?" Peter asked, hesitantly. "Well, first we saw the day your Uncle Ben was...you know." Luke started. "Yeah, I got it." Peter warned. "What else?" He asked once again. "We saw your fear about us turning into Goblins." Ava answered. "Then your fear of losing your powers to Doctor Octopus" Danny finished.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You guys turned into Goblins? And I lost my powers to Doc Ock?" Peter asked. "Yeah. But you don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll always have your back" Ava said, stepping forward. "That stuff will never happen with us around." Sam said, smiling as he pointed his thumb to himself. "Actually, it did happen. Those weren't fears, those are memories. Those events really did occur." Peter said softly, looking at the ground. "What!? You mean we really did say all those nasty things to you?" Luke asked. "And you really did lose your powers?" Sam added. "Yeah, all of it is true. But why did it show memories instead of fears?" Peter asked himself. "And why did it burn?" Danny asked out loud. "Could what it said on the side have anything to do with it?" Ava asked.

"Always afraid. Never cautious. Finding fears. Shared by hearts." Peter said. "Finding fears. Shared by hearts. Does that just mean we all share the same fears?" Sam asked. "I have no idea, it could, I guess." Peter answered. "Let's not focus on that right now, Peter. Tell us what's wrong." Ava ordered. "What's wrong? What is wrong?" Peter asked. "I don't know. Everything? I kind of feel stupid because this thing showed memories instead of fears" Peter answered. "Why do you feel stupid. You could not control what the device did. You had no power over it." Danny replied. "Exactly, that's the problem! I had no control, no power!" Peter yelled. "Control freak much?" Sam muttered before Ava elbowed him in the side. "What I'm trying to say is that so many things have gone wrong in my life, and I couldn't do anything to stop them." Peter said, looking at his feet.

"Hey. You might have not been able to be in control to stop all of those bad things that happened, but think about it this way. If those things hadn't happened, you wouldn't be who you are today. We wouldn't be here." Ava said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Yeah, but if I was in control I would have never had to save you guys, or give up my powers. I'm a lame excuse for a leader." Peter muttered.

The team went silent as they thought about what was just said. This thought process of Peter's needed to stop ASAP. But how? "I-I think I'm going to go to bed." Peter said before rushing up the stairs to his room. "You guys know where your rooms are!" Peter yelled from the top floor before the sound of a door closing echoed through the air. "Reality check" Sam commented. "I believe it is Peter who needs the reality check" Danny added. "Danny. You share the same room with Pete. So you have to get him to talk. Figure out why he thinks those things and how to fix it." Ava ordered. Danny nodded silently as he headed up to their shared room. "What are we gonna do?" Luke asked.

* * *

Danny quietly opened the door to find Peter laying on the bed, face down. "Spider. Will you talk?" Danny asked. He got a grunt in response. "I do not know what we did to make you think that you are a poor leader, but I am sorry." Danny started. "If there is anything I can do to make you feel as though you are loved as much as you really are, please let me know" Danny finished, sitting down on the chair in front of a little desk. Silence followed, and Danny was afraid Peter had fallen asleep. Until he got what he was waiting for. "It's not you. It's me." Peter answered, his voice muffled through the pillow. Danny spun his chair away from Peter, facing the wall. "I just. I just can't seem to get a grip on life." Peter continued.

"I mean, everyone else's fears were totally acceptable and understandable. But it didn't show any of my fears. Only memories." Peter paused. "I know that I can't predict the future, so there's no point in worrying about it. You can only solve the problem in front of you." Peter said. "Exactly" Danny said, spinning his chair back around. "Which is why I think we didn't get to see any of your fears for the future. You believe that if you can stay in control, there is no need to be afraid. But that is one of your fears. Not being in control" Danny finished.

"Yeah. I guess you and I have that in common" Peter gave a sad chuckle. "It is not a bad trait, but it is one that might lead to our demise if we are not careful." Danny replied. "Then I guess we'll just have to watch each others backs then, huh?" Peter smiled as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. "Always" Danny finished, happy that the teen superhero had ranted to him for a little bit. "Were you really afraid that I would leave you in K'un L'un?" Peter asked, suddenly. "Do not pay attention to that. It was merely a fear that never came to pass" Danny replied.

Peter looked at the floor, then smiled. "What was it like? Being blind?" Peter asked. Danny chuckled at the kid-like question. "It was strange. It was as if I was in a dark room. I could hear and feel everything but saw nothing. But I did see colors." Danny said. "What? How'd you see colors?" Peter asked, suddenly confused. "I did not see physical colors, but spiritual colors. Yours is a light, soft red. My masters was more of a turquoise and Scorpion was a dark yellow. Almost golden." Danny explained. "Oh. cool." Peter responded.

"We have one more matter to attend to." Danny said. "What's that?" Peter asked as he watched Danny stand up and walk towards the door. Danny lifted a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. Peter gave a confused face once again. Danny smiled as he quickly ripped the door open and three bodies came crashing to the floor. "Um. We were just passing by." Sam said, as the three looked up to see Peter and Danny smiling at each other.

Everything was going to be just fine.


	9. Episodes Used

**Ava:**

Kraven the Hunter

Ultimate

 **Luke:**

Parent Trap

Rhino

 **Sam:**

Guardians of the Galaxy

 **Danny:**

Journey of the Iron Fist

 **Peter:**

Kraven the Hunter

Ultimate

Graduation Day Part 1


End file.
